


nights at home

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short & Sweet, bc they are MINORS even if i ages then up for this, but it’s only mentioned like once in the first sentence sjfjsjfks, except i kinda like the title here but oh well, honestly this can be seen as like a sequel of sorts to the last one, kinda disappointed about how short it is but oh well i guess skfkskfks, we do not proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS, yea that one, yknow where jisung proposed but hyunjin didn’t think it was real at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: late night hyunsung cuddles





	nights at home

**Author's Note:**

> OK WEL KNOW THW DRILL i’m sorry if this is fucking awful i took like three things of my allergy meds and they make me so damn drowsy but i decided to pump this bad boy out before i entirely shut down so here you go

hyunjin laid on the bed with his head in jisung’s lap, his eyes closed as he fiddled with the wedding ring on his left hand and jisung played with his hair. the tv was on, playing one of the older “marvel” movies on a low volume, though hyunjin wasn’t paying enough attention to know which one it was. he only focused on jisung’s hand carding through his hair, soothing his pent up stress from earlier in the day. this was the time of day that he loved most, after he was done with work and finally able to come back to the comfort of his and jisung’s home and jisung was there waiting for him, welcoming him home with a warm embrace and a sweet kiss. they’d eat dinner and get ready for bed and then spend the rest of the night in bed, cuddling or talking or both, and just enjoying the other’s company. it almost didn’t feel real. they had been married for three years now, yet hyunjin still couldn’t believe that this was his life.

jisung’s hands halted in hyunjin’s hair, dragging the latter from his thoughts. he opened his eyes and saw jisung gazing down at him with pure fondness and warmth in his eyes. hyunjin found himself laughing, though he didn’t know at what. “can i help you?” he inquired.

jisung shook his head, his hands moving again. “no, it’s just…” he trailed off as he took hyunjin in, before sighing. “you’re so beautiful.”

hyunjin snickered. “well, i don’t know about that,” he said, averting his gaze.

“why not?” asked jisung with a tilt of his head. “i think you are.”

hyunjin glanced back up at him. “you do?”

the younger of the two nodded. “of course i do. you’re all i could ever ask for.” he leaned down a bit, before halting with a pout. “and now i’m sad.”

“how come?” asked hyunjin.

“i wanted to kiss you but i can’t go down far enough like this.”

hyunjin snickered and sat up, and he climbed into jisung’s lap, their foreheads pressed together. “is this better?” he murmured.

a smile stretched across jisung’s lips. “yes, very much so,” he said, punctuating it with a slow kiss. “i love you,” he whispered against hyunjin’s lips once he had pulled away enough. “i love everything about you. you’re so perfect. my sunshine.”

hyunjin’s heart did flips at jisung’s words, and all he could respond with was a simple, “i love you too.” nonetheless, jisung’s grin grew at that, and he held hyunjin tight, burying his face into the place where hyunjin’s neck and shoulder met. “i wish i could figure out how to say how much i love you.”

jisung shook his head. “i already know, so don’t worry.”

hyunjin smiled down at him. “that’s good.” they sat there for a while in silence, embracing and clinging to each other like if they let go, the other would disappear. jisung removed his head from where it was and instead dipped it lower, turning it to the side and resting it against hyunjin’s chest. he smiled to himself when he heard hyunjin’s heart, still hammering in his chest from jisung’s praises and compliments.

“i really do think you’re perfect, you know,” murmured jisung.

the older hummed contently. “yeah, i know.”

“but do you believe me when i say it?” questioned jisung, his tone still just as quiet and gentle.

thinking for a few moments first, hyunjin shook his head, honest. “not really,” he said, and jisung’s heart twisted at the response. “but even if i don’t believe that i’m all that great, it really feels good knowing that you do, you know?”

“yeah, i‘m like that too.” though slightly dejected now, jisung still smiled up at hyunjin. “but i guess i’ll just have to keep telling you over and over until you do, huh?”

“that might take a while,” warned hyunjin.

“i’m willing to wait as long as it takes,” assured jisung, his grin growing out of fondness. “it’ll be worth it.”

unable to form a good reply, hyunjin only smiled down at the younger before resting his head on jisung’s shoulder, entirely content with everything around him.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i should just become an skz rarepair hub bc i love so many pairings that have so few (mayhaps even none) works on here i might as well fill in the whole damn tag myself sjdkfnsknv


End file.
